Lost
by XspriteyX
Summary: ONE SHOT: If the only way to stay with Obito was to be Rin, then so be it. But what is keeping a promise and what is going too far?


**Yo! This one shot happened due to my musings of the, What If? Ergo we have this fic! Please enjoy and review to let me know what you think since I don't normally write stories that aren't or don't end up funny **

It didn't seem fair.

They had been leaving, and they were all OK.

So why did it have to go so terribly wrong?

Those were the thoughts echoing in Kakashi's mind as he shoved the boulder with all his might, he and Obito had come to save Rin and for a time it looked like they had succeeded.

Then the Rock ninja in sheer desperation not to lose had activated a jutsu to bring the cave down so they'd all had to run for the exit as fast as possible. Kakashi had been hit as he was let down by his new blind spot and Rin had paused to help him, Obito noticed this and turned around to assist his team mates when another rock had come down and knocked his head hard enough that he went down. Kakashi felt himself being picked up and thrown out of the way; he landed roughly scrapping across to dusty hard ground acquiring more scratches to his palms as something heavy smashed into the ground where he'd just been a moment ago.

A cloud of dust exploded from the contact and he shielded his good eye even as his heart literally stopped. The silence in the previously loud cave was deafening, emotions started rolling in together from desperation to worry as well as disbelief, pain, loss and above all fear.

He scrambled up not caring that it aggravated his own injuries, he squinted in the gloom calling out "Rin! Obito? Can either of you hear me!" In hopes they'd both answer his calls.

Kakashi moved forward and nearly tripped over Obito's still form, he dropped immediately feeling for a pulse and for the longest minute in history he felt a pulse strong and steady under his scrapped fingertips. The tight feeling that been winding around his heart loosened slightly as Obito's heartbeat continued to thrum strong.

Still he quickly got up again to locate the last member of their team; he called out "Rin?"

She didn't answer again that didn't do anything to lessen the terror of not hearing anything her, she could of course just be knocked out like Obito but without proof all sorts of horrible outcome scenarios began flashing through Kakashi's mind a mile a minute.

He stumbled forward over another rock "Rin please answer me!"

There was the slightest shift in the silence, barely above the sound of a pin dropping but he heard it. "'Kashi."

Kakashi eyed the large boulder that the whisper emerged from, the same boulder that had nearly crushed him, his throat tightened as he approached carefully "Rin are you all right?"

He pleaded desperately that she was sitting behind the boulder a bit winded but otherwise fine, "Hang on I'm coming over."

Just as he got those words out his eye focussed on the prone form half crushed underneath the rock, a shape extremely familiar that was trapped without any hopes of being freed.

Rin was slowly being crushed to death and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He fell to his knees at a loss of what to do; she must have heard his arrival as she said quietly "Hey 'Kashi." Blood leaked from her mouth as she barely said "Are you and Obito all right?"

Her chest rattled with the effort of talking in addition to her features contorting in pain, even in her dying state she was still concerned with their wealth fare despite he'd been willing to leave her to the enemy for the sake of the mission.

Kakashi felt something in him snap as he jumped up and shoved at the rock with all his might, he began kicking, shouldering, clawing and pounding trying anything to remove the weight that was killing his friend. Cursing as none of his efforts were having any effect he charged up his remaining chakra into the strongest Chidori he could manage without passing out and struck the rock, the sound of one thousand birds chirped as he destroyed a small area off the boulder making a mini shower of rock. Rin exhaled "'Kashi, it's OK."

Kakashi tried to build any chakra he had left, any at all but he was out, he yelled wordlessly and punched the rock once before falling to his knees again. "Dammit!" he yelled.

Tears slipped from his eye as and his shoulders shook with suppressed sobs as he felt the bitter taste of regret enter his mouth.

If only he'd just been a better leader in the first place this would have never have happened, he had basically left Rin to the enemy's devices based on assumptions then failed to take the advice of his other team mate to rescue her.

If anyone of them deserved to slowly die in such a way it should be him. It shouldn't be his gentle caring team mate that sought to heal people not kill them.

His eye felt itself drawn to her face, her normally alive chocolate eyes had dulled into a muddy brown as they'd hazed over in pain, her healthy pink skin had faded into a deathly pale and even her hair seemed darker as she awaited the shinigami to spirit away her soul.

He'd done this, it was his entire fault, and for all he'd mocked Obito in the end he'd turned out to be ten times the ninja Kakashi would ever be, for Kakashi was a disgrace of a shinobi and as a person.

Weak fingers brushed his own, Kakashi tentatively took the hand intent on offering any comfort he could give, his vision blurred from tears. "Please don't blame yourself." She said.

He gazed at Rin's serene forgiving smile that just made him feel all the worse. He didn't earn nor deserve the love she bestowed on him day after day in her own way, why had she insisted on caring for him so strongly when Obito would have gladly given his life for her he never understood. In fact he nearly had gotten himself killed on his quest to save her hadn't Kakashi had saved him, and-oh Kami Obito.

He cast a look at the still out cold Uchiha laying undisturbed an arms reach away from them, the girl he cherished was dying and he wasn't even awake to have these final moments with her. Kakashi pressed his free palm to his eye in sorrow, Obito loves her so dearly and now here she was dying because of Kakashi's mistakes in a stupid show of trying to prove himself to everyone that he was a capable jounin despite his young age, Sensei had lectured them repeatedly on the importance of team work over and over in hopes it would be second nature yet Kakashi had still taken off acting as if his comrades would hold him back.

If only he'd paid more heed and passed on some tips of how to care of themselves in the field instead of watching them struggle maybe Obito and Rin would have been better prepared in this mission, maybe Rin could have held her own and possibly they could have all been heading home by now.

A choked gasp emerged from his throat as he tried and was failing to hold himself together.

Rin spoke quietly "'Kashi I wish to ask two last requests from you."

He looked her in the eye tightening his hold on her hand, "Rin don't talk like that OK? I'm going to get both of you out of here. We're all going to be OK."

Rin barely smiled in a grim acceptance "'Kashi I have trained as a medical ninja for as long as I can remember and I know there is no way I can survive this damage."

Kakashi shook his head stubbornly "No you're going to be all right!"

Rin gasped in pain "'Kashi I don't have much time left…please listen."

Kakashi wanted to deny it more, yet instead he nodded his head slowly unable to say anything else past the knot in his throat, "I've known for a while how 'Bito feels for me but I just didn't like him back in that way, but I do love you both no matter in what way…" She paused as she coughed up more blood then after a rattling breath continued "So I please ask you this, transform into me at least until you return to the leaf and explain to Sensei and 'Bito what really happened. I don't want him dying trying to avenge me and in the leaf it'll be harder for him to leave and rush off into danger."

Kakashi swallowed thickly "Rin… please… I can't do that… I…"

Rin closed her only visible eye "Please for me, promise to keep him happy as possible after this and the last thing I ask…. would you please kiss me?"

Kakashi raked the dirt with his nails "Rin…"

She continued "I know you don't feel for me in that way but I would like to go on into the next life knowing I had my first kiss with someone I cared for."

Kakashi glanced back at Obito, "I…I promise…. I'll do it for you Rin."

She squeezed his fingers lightly as he leaned over pulling down his mask making sure she would see his face in a form of penance he set for himself, he nearly started sobbing all over again as he noted she barely expressed anything at seeing his uncovered face properly for the first time, yet he still moved in closer. He gently pressing his lips against hers uncaring of the blood smearing onto his lips, she responded equally as softly whether from her fading strength or trying to convey her love he didn't know.

It felt like hours had passed when in reality it had been less than a minute as the contact broke a breath ghosted over his lips "Thank you."

He replaced his mask and dug out a soldier pill from his pouch to replenish his chakra for the charade he was going to pull, once enough chakra had pooled in his system he transformed into a perfect replica of Rin as they'd first found her in the cave.

The cave began shaking above them, Rin said "'Kashi take Obito and go!"

Kakashi easily piggy backed the Uchiha despite his shorter stature; he cast a forlorn look at Rin. "Goodbye Rin chan."

He hopped up and out of the space just in time as the boulders finally gave way and fell into the gap probably finally finishing Rin off and burying her at the same time.

More tears gathered in his uncovered eye as he knew that this time she would truly be lost, he set Obito down and buried his head into his knees not wanting to deal with anything.

After a few minutes Obito stirred, he slowly sat up holding his head moaning in agony, as the events up to his blackout hit him he became far more alert glancing around quickly.

Kakashi heard him say gently "Rin chan are you all right?"

A hand was placed on his arm; Kakashi raised his head to look into Obito's earnest eyes and wondered how on Earth he was going to break the news to him Rin was never coming back.

For the time being though he'd keep to his promise and fulfil Rin's request, until they were safely back in Konoha for all intensive purposes he was Rin.

Which meant for a while Kakashi Hatake was dead and buried under a ton of rock.

"Obito Kakashi's gone." He wasn't even faking the choked voice or the teary eyes.

Obito rubbed his shoulder "Hey don't worry the bastard will be back from scouting before you know it."

Kakashi whimpered thinking of Rin's forgiving face even as the stone compressed on her rib cage and delicate organs simultaneously, "No- he-he's dead!"

Obito's motions stopped, as the shocked "What?" was asked.

Kakashi returned his gaze to his knees feeling like Obito could see through his disguise and he knew the real truth. "I tried! I really tried to help but the rock was so big and it wouldn't budge! He's gone and it's my entire fault!"

Obito had him in a tight embrace in a second saying firmly "Rin it is not your fault OK? You tried your hardest and Kakashi knew that, it is not you fault."

Kakashi wasn't surprised to feel wetness seeping into his shoulder, Obito had been a cry baby at the best of times but this he knew there'd be enough tears to fill the valley of the end if he knew the real story.

Kakashi didn't really like anyone invading his personal space but this time he allowed it as he knew Obito was finding comfort from it, he decided from that moment on no matter what happened he would do anything to ensure Obito lead the happiest life he could.

After being responsible for him losing the girl of his dreams it was not nearly enough but Kakashi would do his best.

Somehow Obito had pulled together first picking up Kakashi bridal style and found them a hollow tree to rest in, neither wished to be inside a cave ever again if they could help it, and curled Kakashi into his lap to share body heat rather than start a fire and risk an enemy finding them.

Kakashi's body fought an internal war at the invasive touch his body demanding to smack away the offending party, but he forced himself to sit there and allow Obito to live in the illusion that Rin was fine for as little time as possible he had left to believe such a thing.

Obito stroked his hair in soothing motions as he kept a lookout for the slightest thing that could be deemed a threat, even having set numerous traps at the trees entrance hadn't calmed him in the least.

Kakashi listened to the strong heartbeat thrumming in Obito's chest, it wasn't long before he started counting each beat and even shorter amount of time before the sound soothed him.

For this is what Rin wanted, she'd all but begged of him to keep their team mate alive and well. The heart beating under his ear was proof of his success in that and before he knew it the stress of the day had finally caught up with him and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

At the first small disturbance Kakashi jolted awake kunai all ready in hand to take on the potential assassin, Obito he could feel still surrounding him had his kunai out and a possessive hold on his person.

When a familiar spiky blonde head made an appearance they didn't relax, Obito growled out "What did I say when I turned up to training?"

The man that held his hands out in a harmless manner replied "Sorry I'm late I had to help an old lady carry her bags."

Both Kakashi and Obito calmed instantly, even if an enemy had gotten to their Sensei there was no way he'd reveal information that was trivial or not, but still that didn't stop Obito checking him over briefly with his newly awakened sharingan to make sure he was who he claimed to be.

Once finding nothing of suspicion he reluctantly let Kakashi go to stand up out of their hollow, Minato looked them over and asked the dreaded question "Where's Kakashi?"

Kakashi out of habit nearly replied, but held his tongue at the last second and looked away tearing up in remembrance of yesterdays horror.

Obito wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulders "Kakashi saved us but didn't make it Sensei."

Minato was actually shocked that his student was gone, he didn't wish any ill on his two remaining students but he would have expected them to fall before Kakashi did. He felt remorse for leaving them to fend for themselves; if he'd been there perhaps things would have turned out differently.

He forced away any feelings of sorrow and mourning to ensure his remaining pupils would make it back home alive. "I see. The mission was completed so for now we'll head back to the leaf."

Kakashi wanted desperately to spill the truth out then and there, he wanted to scream that they were mourning the wrong person and even if he was the one who died he didn't warrant their sympathies.

He kept quiet even as Obito asked "Can you travel Rin chan?"

Kakashi's legs felt fine, but of course the real Rin had been hurt gaining at least a twisted ankle that she wouldn't have enough chakra to heal herself yet.

Kakashi responded "I don't think I can go too fast with this ankle."

Without saying anymore Obito swept him off the ground once more and wordlessly they left toward the direction of the leaf.

Each stride Obito took Kakashi refused his bodies impulse to be free of the restraining arms and move of his own power, but that would give himself away too fast, with the lack of conversation from either Minato Sensei or Obito he distracted himself by listening to Obito's heart beat once again.

Night fell again before he knew it and Sensei deemed them safe enough to rest once they passed Konoha's border, Kakashi knew enough basic healing jutsu to fake fixing his ankle and proceeded to do once they stopped for rest.

He knew that Obito's arms must be killing him but he uttered no complaint as he scouted the area and set traps, with Minato Sensei taking the first watch. Kakashi curled at the base of a tree waiting for the never ending guilt to finish eating him alive, the night was still if not a little cool and the soothing rustle of the trees overhead did nothing as the cave replayed in his mind.

He gripped his head shaking as he tried to force away Rin's face as the life faded away before his eye, he trembled as the dust once again invaded his lungs and he tasted Rin's blood on his lips.

It wasn't stopping and it wouldn't go away.

A warm presence behind stilled him, an arm reached around his middle tugging him into a warm heat and the familiar pattern of a beating heart in the persons chest. "I can't imagine what you saw." Obito stated softly. "And I won't even pretend to know how you're feeling, I know you loved Kakashi and I'm sorry. Even I miss him so much and knowing if I hadn't let that rock knock me out and I could have done something…. It's killing me. So I don't want to even think about what it's doing to you but Rin.." Obito interlaced his fingers with Kakashi's "When I thought that I was going to loose you forever… I just… I couldn't let that happen and I know that you may never feel the same especially with all this but I have to let you know…" Kakashi turned his head to look his team mate in the eyes as he said confidently "I love you Rin. I know that's the last thing you want to hear, but I promise you this even if you never feel the same way about me I will protect you with my life." Obito moved forward pressing a small but tender kiss on Kakashi's forehead "I'll always be there for you forever. I promise."

Just like that Kakashi's dam broke again and new tears started to fall, he wondered how he had the strength to cry left, but he was sobbing for the loss of a boy who didn't even know the girl he loved was gone.

Clutching him tightly as he knew he was going to destroy his world once again once the illusion was over and he came clean in the leaf, shaking as he knew that Obito would never forgive him for this and that the Uchiha would change beyond recognition once the whole story was out.

Obito held him patiently stroking his hair and making small soothing sounds as Kakashi tried not to drown them both in his tears.

* * *

They had finally made it home standing within the Hokage's office delivering the mission report, now was the time to confess, this is where he finished Rin's last request and told everyone who really was lost in the Kami forsaken cave.

Obito's hand squeezed his own reassuringly as Minato Sensei was coming to the point in the report of the death of 'Kakashi', he hadn't tried fighting Obito's contact anymore he simply accepted it trying to make him as happy as possible until this moment arrived.

It was drawing near to Kakashi's debut but instead of preparing to cancel the transformation his mind whirled through possibilities of making it more permanent. It was wrong, it was the worst thing he could have ever been thinking but he reasoned he'd all ready sunk so low. How much farther could he possibly fall?

After all Rin had been offered an apprenticeship at the hospital at least a dozen times that she'd declined in order to stay with her team, and he could learn medical jutsu he'd just always gone more for the lethal ones to take down an enemy rather than save them.

Losing Rin made him never want to take another life again, not even his enemies knowing how much she valued life and living.

He could look into and develop an independent seal to keep the transformation up without his constant attention. Something that would feed off his chakra day to day and who was really going to miss Kakashi Hatake? Rule abiding antisocial genius, young jounin and son of the deceased White Fang. The only ones who'd really care are his Sensei, Kushina and the council members that had wanted him to breed up more of his Clan there would be sacrifices that would have to be made.

Like he would never be able to complete Chidori, he'd forever be blind in one eye since he couldn't get treatment without arousing suspicion if he were to keep this up, and he could never summon his nin hounds again… What was he thinking?

He couldn't seriously be considering taking Rin's place; it was an insult to her memory to even think of doing so.

Minato Sensei was finalising funeral arrangements and a memorial when Obito whispered in his ear "I'll look after you Rin, always."

He looked into the solemn eyes of the Uchiha that shone with honesty and relief that Rin hadn't been taken from him, it was then Kakashi knew he'd do anything to prevent Obito learning the truth and remaining content in believing Rin was alive and well.

At the same time he would also be fulfilling his promise to Rin, he had sworn that'd he keep Obito as happy as he could and if this was the way it had to be done, than so be it.

* * *

It hadn't been hard to take her place, sure the initial cramming a few years worth of medical knowledge and practice in the space of a few weeks leave had been tricky, but without a family that expected her to come home and behave like herself Kakashi had been able to settle himself into the new routine smoothly.

He never knew whether to be furious that no one had noticed Rin was really gone replaced by her impostor of a team mate or thankful that no one had noticed anything amiss.

Team Minato had all but been disbanded, with Sensei taking on the title of the Fourth Hokage, Kakashi taking up Rin's hospital apprenticeship and Obito learning the uses of the sharingan from his Clan they hardly trained together anymore at all. He still seen them both regularly though it seemed that would never change between them, and with the war finally coming to a close their time together actually grew.

Obito usually invited him to pay respects to 'Kakashi' at the KIA memorial at least once a week, Kakashi knew that if he knew who he was really paying respects to he'd probably never leave the stone alone.

Even with the heartache and guilt that ate away at him daily Kakashi had started to feel a kind of peace that came with each smile Obito threw his way, his soul might forever be riddled in regret and lies but Obito's could remain pure for as long as the fates allowed. His personal mission was also greatly aided in keeping up Rin's appearance from the notes he'd 'borrowed' from Jiraiya sama, when he hadn't been paying attention one evening he'd been congratulating his student on making Hokage, from the notes he'd studied fast and compared he was able to develop a low level seal that would make him 'Rin' more or less permanently.

Kakashi was not and would never be a seal master but as the small swirled pattern he developed had done its job sapping chakra independent of his will keeping the henge active he had some faith that the small seal located on the back of his neck would continue to function as planned.

Obito visited him a lot at the hospital too, mostly under the pretence of being injured like minor scrapes and burns, but after being treated he would always hang around to offer conversation and companionship that had steadily began desensitising Kakashi to his presence as it was near enough constant.

He no longer had to fight himself not to flinch whenever Obito grabbed his hand, nor did he take notice when the Uchiha would wrap his arms around him in a intimate embrace usually reserved for those dating but he did nothing knowing that Obito was trying to hold on to solid proof that Rin was still living, and sometimes the holds tightened as if he was afraid she would disappear.

Kakashi's hand reflexively rubbed the seal on his neck knowing just how high the odds were of such a thing actually happening, still he would merely continue light conversation and the tight holds would lessen to a more comfortable level again.

The new found peace that had Minato and Kushina expecting a baby any time soon was shattered when the nine tailed fox appeared from nowhere and started to head towards the village with the intent of destruction.

Kakashi itched to go out there and help slow the beast down but as a medic now it was his responsibility to treat the incoming wounded, and oh did they come in.

The hospital was in nothing less than chaos it had filled up faster than it ever had even when they had been war, doctors and nurses flitted back and forth frantically trying to make the harsh and fast decision of who was worth the resources to save and who simply had no chance and had to be left to die slowly.

Kakashi not being skilled enough to deal with severe cases was ferried around treating burned and broken limbs allowing the ninja to get back up for a rematch against the beast.

The wards were filled will agonised screams, frantic yelling for medical supplies and the horrible stench of bodily fluids.

The most poignant being the strong metallic tang of blood so sharp that Kakashi could almost taste it on his tongue, the last thing he'd ever been in contact with when Rin-

He diverted his thoughts away from that in order to concentrate to fix the break in the ANBU's arms that just came in as soon as the bones melded themselves back together the dog masked ninja merely nodded then flitted away back to the battle. Kakashi moved on to his next patient green chakra ready to heal, he never would have thought himself to ever have any skill in healing jutsu but it's amazing what you discover about yourself.

His heart nearly stopped when he realised the patient was none other than an Uchiha, on their own accord his hands started trembling as the thought he'd been trying to not to think of clawed it's way to the surface of his mind spitefully.

The idea that one of those patients screaming in pain a ward down could be Obito, he'd joined the front line with Sensei to fight the beast back, and he could have easily had his stomach torn open and gutted like a fish by a dismissive smack from the Kyuubi.

He could be laying out there in the scorched forest insides hanging out staring blankly at the sky as the fox's massive paw came down to stomp on him to end the suffering in a swift crushing similar to Rin.

Another medic took over his patient swiftly mending the Uchiha's broken leg and healing the deep gash on his forehead, the medic turned towards Kakashi and said sharply "I know that your chakra must be too low to continue but you can still help by getting supplies around."

Kakashi let the healing chakra fade from his hands and said simply "O-OK."

He spun on his heel into the corridor not making it more than thirty steps before buried his face in his palms trying to block out the screams and thunderous booms from outside that shook the building, he bit his lip and hurried onwards if Obito was in one of these wards he wasn't going to die because Kakashi hadn't done his job.

* * *

The battle that resulted in the Fourth sacrificing himself to seal away the monster fox into a newborn baby, his son Naruto to be exact, hadn't taken longer than a few hours.

Still it felt like an eternity since it had began; Kakashi had found out that Kushina also hadn't made it, which meant another two quarters of his world had been pulled away before he could blink.

Once again he'd been useless in protecting those dear to him, which is why the moment an ANBU had entered the hospital carrying the hysterical new born Kakashi hadn't hesitated in reacting and sedated him then kept Naruto close in his arms. The baby's whimpers calmed in his arms as he left the unconscious ANBU and crept through the hospital eyes alert for sign of his missing team mate.

There was no word about Obito yet, but the lists of ninja that had been killed were still being tallied up so there was no proof that he was dead yet there wasn't any to suggest he was alive.

Kakashi decided to put Naruto's needs first whilst he waited it out, so after swiping basic baby supplies from the maternity ward that no one noticed with all the incoming orphans, he went back to Rin's home he'd been living in ever since assuming her identity and occupied himself by taking care of Naruto.

Naruto even as a new born resembled his father so much, his small tuft of blonde hair shone like sunlight and his eyes were so blue it was like looking into the summer sky.

Naruto hardly fussed with him; maybe it was because he sensed a familiar chakra that he'd been near even in Kushina's womb or maybe he just understood that Kakashi meant him no harm.

Kakashi rocked him humming a melody he'd heard Kushina sing once to her unborn babe as the night sky finally faded into the early dawn light. It was just coming to be about the normal hour for shinobi and civilian alike to start their days when Kakashi heard the front door open, he froze clutching Naruto protectively, he listened as the person stumbled into the house.

Kakashi walked cautiously into the hall to face the visitor and once he realised who was staring back at him he nearly dropped Naruto.

It was Obito.

His clothes were riddled with tears and scorch marks and his goggles were cracked near in half. A portion of his face looked like he'd escaped a bad burn, a trickle of blood had dried on his lip and he was leaning on the door frame for support holding his left arm to his chest as well as that he'd elevated his right leg ever so slightly above the ground as if to take the weight off it. Kakashi felt himself tear up as the idiot grinned weakly "Thank goodness you're all right."

Kakashi couldn't help himself he stepped forward quickly to brace his head on Obito's chest, he thumped his chest with his free hand he wasn't using to support Naruto between them. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you! I thought I'd lost all of you!"

Tears dripped down his face into Obito's shirt, Obito tilted Kakashi's head up smiling softly at him "Hey it's OK I'm here."

Kakashi clutched his shirt "S-sensei and K-kushina are g-gone and w-when I d-didn't h-hear anything I…."

Obito winced a little replying softly "Yeah I know they're gone and I was so worried that you were as well, I don't even know what happened to their son."

Kakashi indicated the baby nodding off between them "Naruto's just fine I ah relieved him from ANBU care."

Obito gasped as he took notice of the child snuggled in Kakashi's arm, "He looks like Sensei."

Kakashi nodded "Yes, he does."

Obito used his good hand to thumb away the tears on Kakashi's face "We're going to get through this Rin, you'll see and we'll visit Naruto-"

Kakashi cut in "I want to adopt him."

Obito paused "Are you serious?"

Kakashi gazed at the now relaxed features of the baby sleeping peacefully "Yes."

Obito sighed tenderly "Well I guess I better get my stuff moved in here and set up camp on the couch because there's no way I'm going to let you do this on your own."

Before Kakashi could say anything else Obito kissed him, Kakashi tensed slightly not knowing what to do before he could decide Obito drew back blushing bright red and said apologetically "I'm sorry Rin I shouldn't have done that-" Kakashi tuned him out thinking it over, Obito desperately wanted Rin to reciprocate his feelings and Kakashi himself had no intentions of pursuing anyone romantically so if Obito wanted 'Rin' to love him back… Before he started thinking himself in circles Kakashi kissed Obito back paying attention to his response, at first Obito didn't move then after a few tense moments he didn't react then finally Obito slipped an arm around his waist and deepened the kiss.

When it came to a natural end Obito grinned stupidly "Is it safe to assume you like me back?"

Kakashi smacked his bad arm "How about you get yourself healed before you damage yourself anymore."

Obito pressed a kiss onto his forehead "As you wish milady."

* * *

Kakashi was fifteen when Obito had stopped sleeping on the sofa and joined in sharing the double bed that had plenty of space for them, Naruto had the spare room which was now his room that was painted orange with a blue carpet filled with more toys than he probably needed but they couldn't help spoiling him with. His favourite soft toy in the world was a fluffy orange fox that he'd picked out on a grocery trip that they'd found a bit painful to take but reasoned that perhaps it reminded him of his real mother in a way.

Naruto called Kakashi his "Kaa-san." and Obito his "Tou-san."

Neither had the heart to correct him when the two year old was so joyous in his accomplishment and so proud of himself.

Also with the way they doted on him it wasn't all that surprising that he loved them just as much in return, still their little family wasn't all it was cracked up to be especially since the Uchiha scorned Obito for leaving the Clan compound to raise the demon spawn so he was all but disowned. Not to mention that near enough everyone looked at them with disdain and whispered behind their backs "You see them? That's the family of the disgrace Uchiha and the demon child with his witch of a mother."

Somehow rumours had circulated that Naruto was biologically their son, Kakashi didn't care as long as no one tried to hurt what was his he could deal with people's pettiness after the fight he'd put up against the Third Hokage to be allowed to keep him no one would ever take away their little ball of sunshine. In their little family home things weren't as perfect as Kakashi made them out, Obito was never cruel to either him or Naruto on the contrary he showered them with nothing but protection and love.

It's just they were getting elder, and as such Obito was staring to have needs that teenage boys at some point or another would experience.

Naturally he'd never brought these matters up with Kakashi hoping perhaps he wouldn't notice, being a guy himself however he had a pretty good idea what was going on, but he never brought it up as Kakashi knew he would willing do whatever Obito wanted if it made him happy.

It looked like this night would be the one though as Obito carefully placed a hand on Kakashi's hip, Kakashi resigned himself for what was to come there was no way he'd deny Obito anything, and Obito leaned over him and began slowly making out.

As Obito's hand drifted over his abdomen he hoped Rin forgave him for doing this, Obito took a breather to ask quietly "Is this OK?"

Kakashi nodded mutely, things blurred away as clothing was shed and then it all became clear again when he felt the pain.

The transformation jutsu might make him look and feel like Rin, but physically he was still a boy and to compensate the jutsu made it seem that his opening was located in the only area that Obito could possibly penetrate plus having probably never being with any real women Obito wouldn't notice anything wrong.

His pleasant blur was gone and his hands clenched the sheets tightly as Obito finally moved in, he paused to ask, "Are you all right?"

Kakashi could literally feel himself get torn apart inside, tears pricked his eyes from pain yet he still answered "Yes I'm fine."

Then continued to grit his teeth and ride it out. At the end he could feel blood settling around his thighs, and the stabbing pains shooting into his spine as well as Obito's hot sticky form cuddled behind him. Obito stroked his hair breathing deeply "I love you."

With that Kakashi knew this wouldn't be the last time this happened, but with the contentment radiating off Obito he couldn't bring himself to care that pain was the end result, he could make himself manage.

Naruto started crying so Obito got up putting on a pair of boxes, he kissed Kakashi's lips "I've got him."

The second he left Kakashi dragged himself out of bed to strip away the blood stained sheet and threw it away to deal with tomorrow, after that he went into the shower turning it on to near scolding.

Without even checking the heat Kakashi stepped into it vigorously scrubbing every inch of skin despite the pain throbbing through his system, he felt like he'd committed a terrible wrong to allow Obito to go that far.

On the one hand he'd made his team mate happier beyond he could imagine, on the other he'd deceived him in a way he may never be forgiven.

Kakashi scrubbed hard on his arms trying to have the invisible stains wash away down the drain with the crimson blood that hadn't yet stopped bleeding.

He braced his head against the shower wall wondering when he let himself go this far, yes in a way he loved Obito above everything else like how he also loved Naruto, but he didn't love him in a sexual or romantic way.

To his understanding he didn't even find guys attractive so whilst he felt that this wasn't right despite how obligated he felt to go along with this he didn't want to imagine how Obito would feel if he really knew what was going on.

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose unfeeling of the hot water raining down on his skin; there was a knock on the bathroom door "Rin? Are you OK in there?"

Kakashi was getting so tired of being asked if he was OK when he clearly wasn't, still he wasn't Kakashi anymore he was 'Rin'. "Yeah I'm fine I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Kakashi was eighteen as well as adjusted into the life he'd made as Rin and had become a qualified medic over the years, Naruto was growing like a weed into the kind of shinobi his parents would be proud of and nearing the academy age every day whilst Obito had secured a job as an academy instructor wanting to be able to stay near his family rather than becoming a jounin and having to leave the village to do missions for weeks on end. All in all they were happy.

It was a sunny day that had Kakashi out pegging out their washing as four year old Naruto scuttled around his feet chatting away loudly, he added 'Hm's' every so often to show he was paying attention to the whirlwind babble.

Then it happened, a ninja that had a bit too much sake to try and forget the upcoming anniversary of October 10th had stumbled past and spied the so called 'reason' for his sorrows and just flipped out.

He'd yelled "My wife and sons are gone because of that monster!"

Before he charged kunai in hand with killing intent high as he charged to slit Naruto's throat, Naruto who was a hundred metres away from Kakashi screamed in fear.

Kakashi didn't even think, someone was trying to hurt his son and they would never get that chance nor would they do it again.

Not stopping to think of the consequences or how this was against his morals he charged up a Chidori that he hadn't used since that fateful mission, the familiar yet foreign chakra chirped in his hands as he shot forward to deal a killing blow he hadn't done since his career as a medic.

Even with the Chidori's imperfections his aim was true and the target was dead in seconds, Kakashi wrenched his hand out of his chest then powered down the jutsu to focus his attention on Naruto.

He quickly checked the boy for any wounds, Naruto was crying but otherwise unharmed he threw himself in his beloved Kaa-san's arms and Kakashi exhaled in relief that his baby boy was fine.

It would have continued as normal, as if nothing had happened except there had been a witness, a witness that held a kunai to his throat "Don't move."

Kakashi's blood froze, Obito had seen and he hadn't even noticed he was around due to not being threatened by his presence.

Naruto whimpered "Tou-san what are you doing?"

Kakashi tilted his head to look back to see Obito's three tomoe sharingan spinning wildly "Naruto go to your room."

Naruto shrunk at the hard tone he'd never heard from him in his life, Kakashi said gently "Naruto Tou-san and I are just going to talk."

Naruto didn't look totally convinced but he obeyed and retreated to the safety of the house.

Obito's voice was as cold as steel "I can see that seal feeding off your chakra, deactivate it now."

Kakashi swallowed heavily "Obit-"

"NOW!" He yelled.

Kakashi bowed his head and disabled the seal; he knew the second Obito could see who he really was when the kunai clattered to the ground.

Kakashi chanced a glance at his friend, Obito had backed away shaking his head in denial even as the sharingan kept spinning "No. It can't be. You're dead! WHERE IS RIN!"

Kakashi said slowly "Since that day… I have been pretending to be Rin."

Obito clenched his fists "No. NO! You're lying! You're not really Kakashi at all! What have you done with Rin?"

Kakashi held his arms out "Rin saved my life that day she asked that I took care of you and kept you happy… And if you being happy meant that 'Kakashi Hatake' had to die then…."

Obito looked like a cornered animal "No. Not all this time, Rin couldn't be- She's not-"

Kakashi stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry."

Obito attacked he grabbed Kakashi by the throat "No! You're a lying bastard who died in the war! Where is Rin?"

Kakashi offered no resistance even as he was strangled he gasped out "I am the Rin you've been raising Naruto with."

Tears prickled in Obito's eyes despite the rage and despair "NO! SHUT UP YOU LIAR!"

He punched Kakashi in the cheek, then in the jaw, then the cheek again, Kakashi took it without complaint "Obito please listen to me."

Obito snarled then backed off as something hit him, "I-You and I- We-"

He vomited and Kakashi winced as he probably realised that his private moments he thought he'd shared with Rin were nothing but a lie and he'd actually been with his very male ex team mate.

Kakashi crawled forward to rub his back but when he got close Obito punched him away, "Don't you ever come near Naruto or I again you sick bastard."

Kakashi shook as he didn't care how much Obito resented him for the deception he didn't want to loose Naruto as well. "You can't mean that."

Obito got up not looking at him, disgust plain on his features "I do, if you ever come near either of us again I'll kill you myself because as far as I'm concerned Kakashi died a long time ago."

Kakashi got up as well "I promised Rin I'd take care of you!"

A kunai whizzed past into a tree, "Did she also make you promise to seduce me looking like her?" A second later Kakashi felt a slit form in his cheek, Obito stated bitterly "That was a warning. Next time I'll kill you."

He returned to the house slamming the door, Kakashi stood there holding his cheek as a wet sensation hit his face.

The previously good weather had turned and now it seemed the heavens themselves were crying, or maybe it was trying to cleanse his soul of his sins.

Kakashi let the rain soak him through as he stood still not sure what to do next.

"_I'm sorry Rin, Sensei, Kushina… I failed." _

Thunder boomed as he continued to stand a lone sentry in the freezing rain as he kept watch regardless if his family wanted it or not.

**The End **


End file.
